


An Impish Interrogation

by jacindie



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Interrogation, M/M, One Shot, i'm such trash, my fav rare pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacindie/pseuds/jacindie
Summary: Hux goes to interrogate Poe, things take a mischievous turn.





	

Poe's eyes widened as two stormtroopers roughly lead him through the massive hangar of Star Killer Base. He had never seen anything like it, dozens of officers, pilots and stormtroopers scurried by him. If he thought the hangar back on base was big, this one was enormous. He marvelled at it all, taking everything in. From the TIE Fighters he had shot down before, to the clean cut uniforms of every officer and the nameless stormtroopers. The entire place looked so sharp. His head turned to look at the hangar one last time, and then they walked him through a dark hallway. He looked around again, observing all the machinery and tech he was unfamiliar with.

His thoughts are disturbed when the stormtroopers stop. In front of them was a large black door, he saw one of the troopers dial in a code and it flew open in a swift movement. The room was dimly lit, but he saw some kind of metal contraption in the middle of it. Poe thought that it was a sort of torture device, and he started to thrash, desperate to free himself from what he expected to come next. One of the troopers landed a solid punch on his jaw, causing him to grunt in pain and stumble down. They picked him back up and placed him on the metal contraption, restraining his arms and legs. Poe knew it was useless, but he tried to pry himself free anyway. The two stormtroopers started to leave, making Poe feel a mix of anger and relief.

"Hey! You can't just leave me here!" Poe shouts with the energy he had left, but the stormtroopers didn't spare him a single word, and exited immediately. Poe looked around the room, trying to find anything that might help him escape. The throbbing of the bruise on his jaw became more disturbing, but he continued to try prying himself free, but his efforts had not payed off. At least twenty minutes pass, and Poe starts to grow impatient.

"You know what?" Poe mumbles to himself, tired of waiting; he'd rather they kill him quickly than make him wait so long. He takes in a deep breath before opening his mouth to scream, wincing a bit at the pain in his jaw. "Hey assholes! You gonna keep me here all day? Or is someone gonna-" His mouth shuts automatically as the doors open. He sees one figure enter the room, but is unable to make out a face. Based on the silhouette, Poe had identified the figure to be a man. The doors close behind the man and Poe waited for him to step closer. He caught a glimpse of red hair as the man shifted his position. Intrigued, Poe cocked his head to the side, trying to get a better look.

"If you're trying to be mysterious, it's not working, buddy." Poe said, a smirk forming on his face. No reaction came from the red headed man, and he stepped into the light, towards Poe. The man said nothing, but his eyes moved from up and down Poe's body, observing the prisoner.

Poe's smirk turned into a grin, this ginger was cute. "You checking me out? Well, sorry, I don't really date guys who don't even want to talk to me." Poe flirted, earning himself an eyebrow cock from the ginger man, who seemed less than amused. "I am General Hux, and I’ll be interrogating you today." Hux finally spoke, and looked down at his datapad to hide his faint blush, scrolling through what seemed to be whatever file they had on Poe. "I'm going to keep this simple, Dameron, if you cooperate with me, everything will be fine." Hux said, still looking down at his datapad.  
Poe did nothing but stare at him, noticing the incredibly faint blush and smiling at the effect he had on an authority figure. "Now," Hux started, clearing his throat and looking up from his datapad, he held his breath for a second when he saw the smile plastered on the pilot's face. Even though Hux wouldn't admit it, he knew in one of the dark holes inside him, that Poe was undeniably handsome. "Where is the map to Luke Skywalker?" Hux continued, averting his gaze away from Poe, Hux felt like he needed to look at anything but him. Poe scoffed, Hux was cute, but there was no face that would make him betray the resistance.

"Look, General, I'm sure you're a man who knows what he wants and gets it, but trust me, it won't be too easy with me." Poe said, winking at Hux. This time the general visibly blushed, and opened his mouth, trying to think of a witty comeback, but nothing came out, so he went for a more aggressive approach.

"Shut your mouth, resistance scum. I'm here for answers." Hux said, his tone was serious and Poe raised his eyebrows in amusement. "Resistance scum? You talk like that in bed, general?" He flirted, and now the general was flustered, it showed in the crimson on his cheeks and the surprise in his eyes, there was no denying it. Hux had to admit, he enjoyed it; the thrill of a scandal with the enemy excited him, you can't exactly have secret rendezvous with anyone on Star Killer. So he decided to loosen up.

"You'll have to find out another time." Hux answered, a small smile forming on his face. Poe smirked, not many people have seen this side of the uptight general, and Poe was able to drag it out of him. "There gonna be another time?" Poe said, gingerly licking his lips. Poe didn't expect it to go this way, he got further than he expected. Having the general of the first order flirt with him was one thing, but the fact that Hux was hinting that there could be another time scared him, but gave him some sort of rush. Poe didn't know if Hux was being serious with the flirting, hell, Poe didn't know if he was serious himself. Flirting had become a kind of defense mechanism for him, and Hux is the enemy.

"If you're lucky." Hux stated, he smirked and looked back down at his datapad, typing. Poe blushed and turned away as he pictured what would happen if there was another time. Poe wasn't used to this kind of flirting, usually he would be the one dominating the other, but Hux seemed to be in more control. Poe guessed it was probably because he was the one restrained and being interrogated. The general sighed and looked back at him.

"I'm afraid our time must come to an end." Hux said, idly tapping on his datapad. "But I'll miss you." Poe said as he jokingly pouted. Hux smiled rather wickedly, and for some reason it turned Poe on. "My men will deal with you accordingly." Hux said, and with that, he left the room. Poe groaned and threw his head back, mentally cursing himself for being attracted to the enemy.

**Author's Note:**

> I present to you my all time fav rare pair, Poe/Hux. Join me as I descend deeper into sin.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed this one shot! Tell me if you'd like an extended version of this, if there are readers who would like the story to continue, there's a good chance I'll write more chapters!


End file.
